Crepúsculo da Eternidade
by Lavi Black
Summary: Branco e Vermelho. Essas são as cores que dominam a eternidade. O branco do fogo e o vermelho do sangue. Misturados, eles formam a cor da magia do tempo, do feitiço que impede que as memórias desapareçam e que encontros sejam esquecidos. Mas essas cores também podem se transformar em uma estaca e parar o coração. Depende da escolha de quem as usar. Damon/OC
1. Branco

**Nota da Autora: **The Vampire Diaries não me pertence. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. Mas _Sophia_ é uma personagem original minha e não deve ser utilizada em outros lugares sem a minha autorização.

Baseado no começo da terceira temporada.

**Crepúsculo da Eternidade**

**Branco**

Sob a luz da lua, ele andava sozinho pela floresta, os olhos claros observando atentamente as sombras que brincavam em meio ao verde e o marrom da natureza. Um brilho trêmulo chamou sua atenção e ele se aproximou lentamente, tomando o cuidado de não se fazer notar. Ele chegou até uma ampla clareira, onde uma grande fogueira havia sido colocada no centro. Curiosamente, o fogo que queimava a madeira era branco e não vermelho.

Vários mortais formavam uma roda ao redor da fogueira, jogando algum pó nas chamas e cruzando as mãos sobre o peito. Bruxas e bruxos, ele pensou, um sorriso nascendo em seus lábios. Em silêncio, ele circulou em meio aos mortais, pensando em como poderia usar qualquer um deles para aplacar sua fome. Ele se aproximou da fogueira e, por um momento, observou as chamas brancas tremularem ao sabor do vento. A brancura do fogo o levou até o azul dos olhos de uma mortal.

A pele pálida e os cabelos negros destacavam o tom escuro das íris azuis, que refletiam o brilho do fogo branco. Os olhos daquela mortal, para ele, pareciam como o céu sobre eles, belamente iluminado pela luz prateada da lua. Com passos lentos, ela se aproximou dele, estudando-o com olhos atentos. O tom de voz dela era baixo e suave, educado e sem medo, quando ela falou:

"O que deseja, forasteiro?"

Ele não respondeu imediatamente, aproveitando a proximidade para admirar um pouco mais a beleza da mortal. Ele notou como o vestido vermelho combinava com o tom dos lábios finos e o pensamento de quão docemente saboroso o sangue dela seria invadiu a mente do vampiro. Sobre o colo exposto, ele notou, descansava um pingente com a forma de uma estaca e feito, aparentemente, de rubi.

"Estava passando e essa sua fogueira chamou minha atenção" ele respondeu, olhando-a nos olhos, tentando hipnotizá-la, mas, para sua surpresa, falhando. A mortal virou o rosto, observando o fogo branco por alguns segundos.

"O fogo branco mantém os vampiros afastados" ela disse, sem olhá-lo. Ele, por sua vez, tentou suprimir o riso que ameaçava escapar de seus lábios. "Quem é você?" a pergunta foi acompanhada pelo retorno do olhar azul para ele.

"Damon" ele respondeu, sorrindo e pegando a mão da mortal, beijando-a. "E você?"

"Sophia" a mortal respondeu, afastando a mão "Deveria ir embora, Damon"

"Por quê?" o vampiro perguntou, notando a seriedade na voz e no olhar dela.

"Não demorará e os outros perceberão o que você é" Sophia respondeu "E vampiros não são bem vindos aqui"

A sombra da dúvida passou pelos olhos claros do vampiro, que estranhou o fato de Sophia reconhecê-lo como vampiro, mas não denunciá-lo ou atacá-lo, ela não parecia nem ao menos _temê-lo._

"Você não parece se importar em conversar com um vampiro" Damon respondeu e suas palavras fizeram um sorriso nascer nos lábios vermelhos da mortal.

"Não tenho nada contra vampiros" Sophia disse, ganhando um olhar desconfiado do vampiro "Se não quiser ser caçado, vá embora, Damon"

"Por que se importa?" ele perguntou, mas o silêncio foi a única resposta que conseguiu. O vampiro deu de ombros, exasperado "Eu vou" ante as palavras de Damon, Sophia começou a se afastar, parando ao ouvi-lo voltar a falar "Mas o que garante a você que eu não vou voltar? O fogo branco não funciona contra mim" um sorriso acompanhou as palavras do vampiro.

"Eu não disse que o fogo branco afasta _todos_ os vampiros" Sophia sorriu para ele e voltou a se afastar "Adeus, Damon"

"Até mais, Sophia" a resposta do vampiro não passou de um sussurro.

A mortal caminhou até a avó, sendo imediatamente envolvida em um carinhoso abraço. A jovem bruxa encostou o rosto no ombro da mais velha e ficou observando, em silêncio, enquanto o fogo branco subia ao céu, os dedos brincando com o pingente de rubi.

Um pouco afastado, escondido em meio às árvores, Damon permaneceu observando a mortal. Aquela, com certeza, não seria a última vez que a veria.


	2. Vermelho

**Crepúsculo da Eternidade**

**Vermelho**

_Quatro caixões cobertos de poeira tornam-se apagados, destacando um caixão negro. Este, aberto, guarda o corpo de uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e lábios de um vermelho intenso. Um flash domina o aposento por um segundo e, quando some, a presença de dois rapazes é revelada, cada um ao lado de uma ponta do caixão. Damon e Klaus._

_O vampiro original é o primeiro a fazer um movimento, aproximando-se do centro do caixão e levantando o rosto da jovem. Damon, então, também se aproxima, envolvendo o corpo adormecido com um braço e encostando os lábios no pescoço pálido, rasgando a pele com seus dentes. Klaus morde a própria língua, fazendo-a sangrar e abaixa o rosto até que os lábios toquem a boca vermelha da jovem._

_Imediatamente, gotas rubras aparecem sobre o peito descoberto da jovem e se acumulam como se estivem escapando de um ferimento. A cada segundo que passa, mais gotas aparecem, escorrendo pela pele pálida e manchando o tecido negro do vestido que a envolve. O rosto da jovem permanece impassível até o momento em que as pálpebras tremem e se abrem para revelarem duas íris de um raro azul escuro._

Bonnie acorda em um pulo, assustada com o sonho que acabou de ter. Os quatro caixões não são novidade, afinal ela sabe que eles pertencem a Klaus, mas a presença do original e de Damon, oferecendo e tomando sangue daquela garota... E, de alguma maneira, ela sente que aquela garota, seja quem for, é uma bruxa... O que tudo isso pode significar?

**xTheVampireDiariesx**

O copo balança na mão do vampiro, que o esvazia com um único gole. Ele tinha um plano, estava tudo montado, mas seu querido irmão tinha que aparecer e estragar tudo, salvar Klaus. E, não satisfeito, Stefan ainda tinha que roubar o original, fazendo-o ameaçar Damon e Elena caso eles não consigam recuperar os tais caixões.

O vampiro coloca mais um pouco de bebida no copo e se vira ao ouvir o som de passos se aproximando. Ao passar pela lareira, o copo na mão, Damon se volta imediatamente. Foi somente impressão dele ou um fogo branco envolveu todo o interior da lareira por um instante?

"Damon, precisamos falar com você." A voz de Elena o traz de volta à realidade.

O vampiro dirige o olhar para a humana e nota que ela está acompanhada de Bonnie.

"O que é?" ele pergunta, tomando mais um gole da bebida.

"Bonnie teve um sonho com você." Elena diz e um sorriso aparece nos lábios do vampiro.

"Ah, é?" Damon pergunta com um leve toque de malícia em sua voz "Que tipo de sonho?"

"Não é o que está pensando." Bonnie responde e o vampiro dá de ombros, voltando a beber "Acho que Klaus está querendo despertar uma bruxa. E, de alguma maneira, essa bruxa está ligada a você."

"Não tenho nenhum tipo de ligação com bruxas." O vampiro diz "E o que te faz pensar que Klaus está querendo _despertar _uma bruxa?"

"No meu sonho, você tomava o sangue de uma garota, que estava em um caixão." A bruxa começa a contar "Klaus oferecia o sangue dele a ela. É como se você estivesse a matando e ele a estivesse ressuscitando ao mesmo tempo." Bonnie faz uma pausa "Mas acho que Klaus também pode querer matá-la, agora ou depois."

"Por quê?" o vampiro pergunta.

"Porque o sangue que ele oferecia escapava pelo coração dela." Bonnie responde "Quase como se ele estivesse enfiando uma estaca no coração dela."

"Pensei que estacas fossem somente para vampiros." Elena comenta.

"E se ela for os dois?" a pergunta do vampiro surpreende as humanas "E se ela for uma bruxa _e_ uma vampira?"

"Isso é impossível!" Bonnie diz "Não se pode ser os dois ao mesmo tempo."

"Mas e se ela puder?" Damon pergunta.

"E se despertá-la é o plano de Klaus..." Elena começa "É provavelmente para ajudá-lo a recuperar os caixões. Se ela for uma bruxa e uma vampira, que tipo de poderes nós estaríamos enfrentando?"

"Bonnie..." o chamado do vampiro captura a atenção da humana "Você [i]_viu[/i]_ essa bruxa, certo? Como ela era?"

"Ela tinha cabelos negros, pele bem pálida, lábios vermelhos." A bruxa diz, estranhando um pouco a pergunta "E olhos de um tom de azul bem escuro. Por quê?"

"Damon, você tem certeza de que não sabe quem é essa bruxa?" Elena pergunta.

O vampiro não responde, o olhar azul preso na lareira, a mente analisando a rápida visão do fogo branco. A bruxa que Klaus está atrás... Não pode ser ela...

**xTheVampireDiariesx**

Os passos do vampiro ecoam em meio ao silêncio da natureza. Os olhos atentos observam cada detalhe daquelas ruínas, a mente registrando quanto tempo faz desde a última vez que ele esteve ali, antes da destruição. Klaus entra em uma pequena casa de madeira, parcialmente destruída e, sob alguns pedaços de madeira, ele encontra o que foi procurar.

Um belo e negro caixão. O vampiro se abaixa e levanta a tampa, vendo o corpo de uma jovem. Com a ponta dos dedos, Klaus toca o cabelo negro, o rosto ainda belo e contorna os lábios finos. Ao mesmo tempo em que aproxima o rosto da face adormecida, o original abaixa a mão para o peito imóvel, removendo a adaga que ele mesmo fincou.

"Vamos lá, minha bela Sophia" Klaus sussurra "Está na hora de despertar."


	3. Azul

** Crepúsculo da Eternidade**

**Azul**

_Meu instinto procura pela voz doce do coração_

_Faminto, escondi as presas enquanto sorria para a vítima_

_(Aristocrat's Symphony - Versailles)_

- Você não se cansa de vir aqui? – a pergunta foi dita sem que aquela que a fez se virasse para olhar quem se aproximava.

- Minha presença a incomoda? – o vampiro perguntou, sorrindo para a bruxa.

- Não. – Sophia respondeu, tocando o tronco de uma árvore e finalmente olhando para Damon – Só não entendo o que o traz aqui todas as noites.

- Talvez eu só queira aproveitar a sua companhia. – o rapaz disse, aproximando-se e abaixando o rosto, deixando-o muito perto da face da jovem.

- E eu deveria acreditar nisso? – Sophia perguntou, levantando o rosto, os lábios vermelhos muito próximos dos lábios pálidos do vampiro.

- Não confia em mim? – a voz de Damon mostrava um falso tom de incredulidade enquanto os dedos longos tocavam as mechas negras que emolduravam o rosto da jovem, brincando com elas.

- Fui ensinada a não confiar em nenhum vampiro. – a bruxa respondeu, tocando o pulso do rapaz.

- Uma boa lição. – Damon comentou e os dedos soltaram o cabelo escuro para tocarem o queixo fino.

Por alguns minutos, ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Por quantas noites eles já haviam repetido esse mesmo ritual? Um encontro aparentemente casual na floresta ao redor da pequena vila, uma conversa que poderia durar horas... Uma situação incomum para um vampiro e uma bruxa e ainda assim eles não eram capazes de parar, de abrir mão daquelas breves horas em que podiam desfrutar da companhia um do outro.

Sophia soltou o pulso que segurava, levando a mão até a face do vampiro, cujo olhar tremeu ao sentir o suave carinho. A bruxa deslizou as unhas pela pele branca e, quando falou, sua voz soou baixa e levemente melancólica.

- Não venha amanhã. – ela pediu.

- Por que não? – Damon perguntou, estranhando o pedido.

- Apenas não venha. – um profundo respirar deixou os lábios vermelhos – Só não venha amanhã, está bem? Depois, você pode voltar, mas amanhã, não... Por favor, Damon, não apareça amanhã.

A primeira reação do vampiro foi a de contestar o pedido, mas algo nos olhos azuis da bruxa o fez reconsiderar e apenas acatar. As íris escuras brilhavam em um misto de preocupação e medo. Damon não tinha ideia do que aconteceria na noite seguinte, mas fosse o que fosse, assustava a bruxa.

- Eu não virei amanhã. – o rapaz disse olhando nos olhos da jovem – Mas virei na noite seguinte e você me explicará o que está acontecendo.

- Eu explicarei, Damon. – Sophia assentiu.

O vampiro também assentiu, o olhar ainda preso nas íris azuis. Ele queria saber o que Sophia tanto temia.

**]xTheVampireDiariesx**

Muito tarde, na noite seguinte, Sophia estava sozinha, sentada sobre um dos troncos colocados ao redor da fogueira, agora apagada. O olhar azul foi erguido para a lua cheia e brilhante por um momento para, no outro, ser dirigido ao rapaz que se aproximava lentamente.

- Boa noite, Niklaus. – a bruxa cumprimentou o vampiro que se sentou ao lado dela.

- Boa noite, Sophia. – o original respondeu – E parabéns pelo seu aniversário. Eu te desejo _eterna_ felicidade.

As palavras do rapaz fizeram com que um sorriso nascesse nos lábios vermelhos: - Não desejo nada que seja _eterno_.

- Oh, mas você deveria. – Klaus disse, aproximando-se um pouco mais de Sophia – Há aspectos do eterno que são muito interessantes e podem te deixar muito poderosa.

- Estou satisfeita com o poder que tenho agora, Niklaus. – a bruxa falou, fazendo chamas brancas tremularem por um momento na fogueira que, segundos antes, estava apagada.

- Está me expulsando, Sophia? – o original perguntou, contornando o rosto da jovem com as pontas dos dedos.

- Eu não me atreveria. – a bruxa respondeu sem se afastar do toque.

- Eu te ofereço a _eternidade_. – o original disse olhando nos olhos da mortal.

- E eu recuso a sua oferta, Niklaus. Não quero perder quem eu sou.

- Não estou pedindo que perca.

- Tem certeza? – a bruxa perguntou e, nesse momento, notou o olhar do mais velho tremer – O que você esconde, _Klaus_?

- Nada, Sophia. – o original respondeu, sorrindo.

- Que bela mentira. – a bruxa disse, levantando-se – Boa noite, Niklaus.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Sophia se afastou, deixando Klaus sozinho diante da fogueira apagada.

**xTheVampireDiariesx**

- Escondendo-se do seu irmão? – a bruxa perguntou para o rapaz encostado na parede externa de uma das casas.

- Presumo que você e Niklaus tiveram uma boa conversa. – Elijah respondeu, sorrindo para Sophia.

- A mesma de sempre.

- Eu posso ouvir seu coração, Sophia. – o original comentou, a voz adquirindo um tom profundamente sério – Seu tempo está acabando.

- Então o deixe acabar. – a bruxa disse, aproximando-se do vampiro, a voz suavizando – Eu não quero ser uma de vocês, Elijah.

- Eu entendo. – o vampiro assentiu – Mas Niklaus não entenderá facilmente.

- Entendendo ou não, ele terá que aceitar. – Sophia disse, voltando a caminhar – Meu poder não pertence a ele.

Por um momento, Elijah apenas observou a mortal se afastar, silenciosamente se perguntando até onde Niklaus iria para ter Sophia ao lado dele.


End file.
